Transposons are valuable agents for genetic manipulation and can be used in any number of gene transfer applications, including gene therapy. DNA transposons move by a cut and paste mechanism in which a transposase gene, encoded by the transposon, is transcribed and translated into a transposase protein. Transposase binds to the ends of the transposon, usually within and around the terminal inverted repeats (TIRs). The transposon is then excised from one genomic location and integrates into another genomic location.
There are very few transposons that have been characterizes that exhibit a high levels of activity in mammalian cells. Accordingly, there is a need for additional transposons that can be used for genetic manipulation of mammalian cells. This invention addresses that need.